Look Past What You Can See
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Sequel to guestsurprise's story "A Beautiful Heart". The children feel guilty about making Tyina and Salwa leave and want them to come back.


**The sequel story to guestsurprise's story, "A Beautiful Heart". Ben 10 belongs to Cartoon Network and Man of Action. Tyina, Salwa, Shocks, and Vamps belong to guestsurprise. I only own Rachel, Sasha, Megan, Alice, Daniel, Matthew, and Mimi. Also, the title of the story was inspired by a line from the Disney movie "The Lion King ½".**

* * *

 **Look Past What You Can See**

Everyone was searching for the two missing girls and Rachel was calling everyone she knew to help search. The aliens and Plumbers all searched to find Tyina and Salwa.

While this was going on, the five young children were gathered in the playroom and all the worry they were hearing from their family made them feel guilty. "What if those really weren't monsters?" Matthew asked quietly.

"But they looked like monsters," Daniel said.

"And scary ones too," said Alice.

"Scary monsters," said Mimi with a whimper.

Megan looked very sad. "But, haven't Aunt Rachel and our families taught us to not judge someone by how they look?" She asked quietly, making her cousins look at her and then look a bit ashamed. "Besides, didn't Aunt Rachel promise she'd never let any monsters into the house? So, if she lets someone in, they can't be a monster, right?"

That put things in a different light and the kids began remembering other people they had met that were part of the family and those people could be scary at first, but they were really nice too.

"Megan's right," said Alice.

Rachel and Sasha then came in and found the five children looking very guilty and about to cry. "Children. What's wrong?" Rachel asked.

"We…we broke the rule of not judging others so fast," Matthew said softly and the others nodded.

Rachel and Sasha sat down and motioned the children to come closer. "Little ones, when you see something that looks rather frightening, it's easy to forget to not judge them based on how they look," Rachel said gently. "I've run into that many times when I met many of the aliens."

"Same here," said Sasha.

"But we feel awful that we hurt their feelings, Mommy," said Megan. "Besides, those two couldn't have been monsters because you and Aunt Rachel promised that you'd never let monsters into the house and if you let people inside, then they can't be monsters because you both trust them."

"That is correct, Megan," Rachel said gently.

"Are you searching for those two people now?" Alice asked hopefully.

"Yes, we are," Sasha said.

"Can we help?" Daniel asked hopefully.

"Maybe apologize when they come back?" Mimi asked.

"If they do come back," Megan said sadly.

Matthew suddenly perked up. "Uncle Alien X!" He called out, quickly heading out and bumping into said alien, who caught him.

"Whoa, Matthew," he said with a gentle chuckle. "What is it, little one?"

"Can you make a picture in space and time, like how Professor Paradox can?"

Alien X was a bit surprised. "Well, yes. I can," he said. "Why?"

"If you can do one of us, maybe we can convince those two to come back," he said. "Who are they again?"

"Your cousins Salwa and Tyina," Rachel supplied helpfully as she caught on Matthew's plan. "They might be willing to listen to the children."

Sasha nodded. "It's worth a shot," she said.

"And it would give us a chance to apologize to them," said Mimi with a smile.

"That's true," said Alice. "Please? Can you do it, Uncle Alien X?"

Seeing how earnest the five children were, he nodded and AmpFibian suddenly called them. "I've found them! The Forever Knights and Vilgax are attacking them!" He said before relaying his position.

Alien X flew out and told the children to be ready as he flew out with Four Arms, Shocks, Vamps, Whampire, and the To'kustar brothers following him to help the two girls.

* * *

Tyina and Salwa felt the Knight's electrical weapons shock them again and fell down, but then heard more electrical buzzes that came from behind them and Shocks landed in front of them, growling angrily. "Shocks?!" Tyina asked in surprise.

He turned and winked at her. "Oh, come on, kid. You didn't think we'd let you two have all the fun, did you?" He asked with a smile before turning and glaring at the Knights as the other aliens came in with Alien X quickly getting Salwa and Tyina away from the battle.

They were surprised to see him, but they weren't afraid of him as they had met him before. "Alien X? What are you doing here?" Salwa asked.

"I have a message for you both from some people," he said calmly. "And I'm protecting you two as well."

"But why?" Tyina asked.

"Well, why would I not protect my nieces?" He asked her. "I'm very protective of my family."

He now set them down in a wooded area far from the battle and used his powers to open a window in time. "This is something I don't do all the time, but the message is too important for me to not do it," he said.

Tyina and Salwa saw the faces of the five children who had been scared of them now looking at them sadly. "Salwa. Tyina, we're sorry," said Alice.

"We didn't give you guys a chance to explain who you were," said Daniel.

"Please come back," Mimi pleaded.

"Please, cousins?" Megan pleaded as well.

"We want you to come back," said Matthew earnestly.

The pleading words and earnest looks were impossible to ignore and they gave the two strength as well. "We'll come back," Tyina promised.

"After we kick some metal butts!" Salwa said firmly.

The children cheered before the time window vanished and Alien X chuckled. "You two up to it?"

The matching grins they gave him gave him his answer.

The Knights were easily defeated now that Salwa and Tyina had their confidence back and the two girls and the aliens were soon back home where everyone hugged them, glad they were back home.

Matthew, Daniel, Alice, Mimi, and Megan, who had been waiting for the two, rushed out to greet them and hug them, feeling their cousins return the hugs happily.

"Thank you all," said Salwa.

"Glad we could help," Alice said before looking earnest. "Can you both forgive us?"

"Of course we can," said Tyina with a smile and Salwa nodded.

Rachel and Sasha watched with smiles. "Look past what you can see to find the true person," said Sasha.

"Mom used to say that all the time," Rachel said softly. "And her advice has never been wrong."

Because they had looked past what they could see when they first met the aliens and the others, they had gained this wonderful family.

* * *

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
